In the Comfort of Ares
by Aurora2
Summary: When Xena is mortally wounded in a fight against Casear’s men, Ares helps to heal her and Xena discovers some new feelings for him. Takes place sometime during season three.


** In the Comfort of Ares** 

In the Comfort of Ares

By: Aurora

**Copyright Disclaimer:** All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.****

** **

**Subtext:** None--what, are you kidding me?

** **

**Violence:** None--yep, not this time. What a bummer.

** **

**Sex: **None--just 'cause there's no sex, doesn't mean there can't be kissing.

** **

**Rated G**

** **

**Date Written: **November 22, 2000

** **

**E-mail:** sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

**Author's Note/Summery:** When Xena is mortally wounded in a fight against Casear's men, Ares helps to heal her and Xena discovers some new feelings for him.Takes place sometime during season three.

The wind was fierce, whipping thorough the forest like sheets of ice that night.It rained so hard that visibility was virtually impossible.Mounted atop her golden mare, Xena road through the harsh weather.She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to find shelter and fast.

She and Gabrielle had been separated after they'd been attacked by a group of Caesar's men a half an hour before.But the attack had taken its toll on the Warrior Princess.She had several serious scraps on her arms and legs and one large gash across her left side.

Xena was becoming delirious, growing weaker by the minute.She knew that she would have to find somewhere to stay but her head pounded so hard that she could hardly think.Xena held onto Argo as tightly as she could, urging the mare on.But she had become so weak that before she knew it, she had fallen off her horse and onto the hard, wet ground.

Xena moaned as she forced herself to look up.She looked around and about ten feet in front of her was a large, stone temple.But before she had time to realize where she was, there was a flash of blue light and Ares appeared in front of her.

"Xena?"

She gave no response.He slowly walked up to Xena and knelt down in front of her, gently touching her chin.

"What have you gotten yourself into?Well, don't worry, you've come to the right place."

Xena didn't realize who was talking to her and then she felt her self being lifted up before blacking out completely.****

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

** **

Ares walked into his temple, caring the unconscious Xena in his arms.He walked to the far corner of the temple and with a wave of his hand, a large comfortable bed appeared.Ares walked up to it and laid Xena down.Ares carefully removed her armor and weapons, laying them beside her.It was then that he realized how badly injured she was.He'd never seen her so helpless in all his life.

"You _will_ be okay.I promise."He whispered as he brushed the hair away from her face.

Ares snapped his fingers and a table instantly appeared with a vial of antiseptic and some cloth rags on it.He poured some of the antiseptic on a piece of cloth and started to treat the cuts on her arms and legs.After he had finished, he took another piece of cloth, put antiseptic on it and then wrapped it around the gash on her side.He made a blanket appear in his hand and put it over Xena.

Ares looked at her still form, her eyes closed almost as if she were sleeping.

"You'll be all right, Xena.I know you will.You've been in tougher scrapes."

She was still unconscious but he knew that she had heard him.When he had done all he could for her, he walked over to the thrown near the wall and sat down.

Ares sighed heavily and looked over at the beautiful warrior.He knew that it would take some time for her to wake and until then, he would not take his eyes off of her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

** **

"Gabrielle…"Xena whispered.

Ares got up from his thrown and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"Shh.Rest.It's okay."

"Gabrielle?"

Ares rubbed her hand tenderly and then kissed her softly on the forehead.Xena's eyes suddenly opened and she awoke instantly.

"Gabrielle!"She shouted.

When she realized that Gabrielle was not there but instead it was Ares who sat next to her, she glared at him.

"Ares…what are you doing here?Where am I?"

"Xena, you blacked out when you were outside in the storm and I brought you to my temple."

"I _don't _need your help, Ares.I can take care of myself."

Xena tried to sit up, but Ares held her down.

"You are in no shape to leave, Xena.Just rest."

Ares felt her forehead, finding that she had developed a very high fever.Xena pushed his hand away from her head in anger.

"I'm leaving."She said, stubbornly.

"You have a fever so you'd better stay.You're not safe out there with the wounds you have.If you get into trouble, you will be to weak to do anything about it."

Ares removed the bandage on her side and inspected the wound underneath.

"Your wound is worse than I thought.You _need_ to stay here."

Xena knew that he was probably right but she was too stubborn to admit it.She hated showing that she was weak, especially in front of Ares.

"I'm still leaving.Anything is better than being here with you."

Ares was becoming annoyed with the woman before him and instead of stopping her from leaving, he lost his temper.

"Fine.If that's the way you want it, you'll get no more help from me.I was just trying to help but I guess it means nothing coming from the God of War."

Before Xena had a chance to respond, he was gone in a flash.Once he had left, she began to realize the extent of her wounds and that he was right about her not being able to leave.She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him for trying to help but she was too stubborn to call for him and apologize.

She now found herself all alone in the temple.Xena decided that she had better leave, not wanting to be there if Ares returned.She hated being wrong, especially when she knew Ares was right.

Xena forced herself to stand, groaning from the pain of her wounds.As she rose, a sharp pain ripped through her like a dagger and her vision began to become blurry.She felt her knees weaken and she collapsed, hitting the hard stone floor.Xena felt her forehead and she realized that her temperature was quite high.She began to feel dizzy and in only a few seconds, she blacked out once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ares paced back and fourth in one of his other temples; he couldn't seem to understand why Xena wouldn't give him a chance.He knew that she despised him because of the things he had done to her but he thought that she would at least give him a chance.

"What can I do to make her trust me?I tried to help her and still she rejected me.But I can't just leave her.I shouldn't have gotten angry.I have to go back."Ares told himself before disappearing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ares appeared in the temple moments later.He wasn't sure if Xena would be there or not.He walked over to the bed but she wasn't there and then he saw her, lying on the floor, motionless.

"Xena…"

The feeling of fear ran through him as he rushed to her side.He lifted her into his lap and then began to shake her.

"Xena, come on, wake up.Y-You can't leave me.You can't!"

He was getting no response from the Warrior Princess.Ares began to panic.He stopped shaking her and checked to see if her heart was beating.It wasn't.

"Come on, Xena.You're not a quitter.You can fight this.I know you can."

Ares hit her chest, trying to start her heart but his efforts were failing.He finally stopped, realizing that he couldn't save her.He looked down at the lifeless body before him and then something happened never thought possible from the God of War—tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Xena, what will I do without you?You've changed my life, made me understand things I never thought I would understand and feel things I'd never thought I'd feel--like love.Xena…"Ares cried, his voice beginning to break.

Ares' eyes were filled with tears as he laid her gently on the ground.He had never felt so alone in all his immortal life.He knew that there was only one last thing he could do for her but he didn't know if he was powerful enough.He knew he had to try, not just for her, but for himself.Living without her would be unbearable.

Ares sat next to her and slowly raised his hands over her chest.He closed his eyes as his fingers began to glow with a radiant light.The rays of light illuminated her body, glowing with such intensity.Ares focused all his strength and power, trying to save the only woman he'd ever loved.He knew that he could loose his immortality if all his power was depleted trying to save Xena, but he didn't care.He didn't care about immortality if it meant being without her.Nothing mattered more to him than Xena.

As he pored his powers into her, he looked down at her to see her chest begin to rise.He was so relieved when he saw her eyes slowly open.By the time she had completely revived, Ares had been weakened, but he could feel that he still had his powers.He was still immortal.

Xena looked at him.

"Ares?"Xena breathed, raising her hand to touch his face.

"Yeah?"He replied, meeting her hand with his own and holding it lovingly.

"Thank you."

Xena started to smile at him.He gently kissed her hand and then picked her up, laying her on the bed once more.It was then that he realized that her wounds were gone.He had completely healed her.Xena slowly sat up and Ares sat next to her on the bed.Xena looked at him in wonder.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"Because…I love you, Xena and I want to be with you forever."

Xena didn't know how to respond because she didn't know how she felt about him; about anything.Ares started to stroke her arm.She touched it gently and stared deep into his brown eyes.Ares leaned in and brushed his lips with hers.The kiss became very passionate and he pulled her closer to his strong body.

Ares' heart soared as he kissed her but then he felt her arms pushing against his chest.She pulled away and stood up, walking to the other side of the temple, her back toward Ares.She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking.

Ares stood up and watched her.He wasn't sure if he should comfort her or keep his distance.Ares thought for a moment and then walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Xena?"

Xena sighed heavily."I can't do this.I can't be with you."

"Xena, I love you. Don't you understand that?"

"I do understand but I'm not ready to give you my heart.How can I trust someone who has caused me such pain?"

Xena forced herself not to look at him, knowing that if she did, she would be robbed of all rational thought.Ares put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Xena…for everything.But I want to be with you more than anything."

"Ares, I'm sorry but I just can't."

Tears began to fill her eyes as she turned from Ares and walked away.Ares couldn't let her out of his life, not when he was so close to getting her back.Before Xena had time to reach the doors, Ares appeared in front of her, holding her in his arms.He held her against his body, gently but firm.Xena started to cry.Ares ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort his princess.

Xena shivered at his touch—he had such a powerful effect on her senses.It was then that she realized how she truly felt about Ares and that she couldn't deny how she felt any longer.She stopped crying and looked at Ares who was running his fingers though her hair.

"You were right."She said, stepping back so that she was standing face-to-face with him.

"About what?"

"That I can't deny the feelings I have for you.I love you too."

With that, Xena pulled him into a loving kiss.When they parted, Xena walked over to the bed and laid down on it.Ares followed her, put his sword on the floor, took off his vest, and then lay on top of her.He ran his hands along her body, softly caressing it.

Xena was in bliss.The pleasure was unbearable.She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as Ares' touch ran shivers down her spine.Xena ran her fingers through his curly hair as he worked his way up to her waiting lips.Xena opened her mouth allowing Ares to capture her once again.They made love for hours until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

** **

They awoke the next morning when a beam of sunlight streamed into the temple, shinning on their faces.Ares opened his eyes and looked down at Xena still fast asleep in his arms.Ares began to stroke her face with the backs of his fingers and then smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Xena."He told her even though she was still asleep and couldn't hear him.

Ares kissed her softly on the forehead and she awoke.She opened her blue eyes and saw Ares staring down at her with such love and affection in his eyes.

"Good morning, my love."He said, moving the hair away from her face.

"Good morning."

Xena yawned and then sat up.She looked around the temple and then looked at Ares."

"Ares, I can't stay."

Xena stood up and put her armor on and then grabbed her sword and her chakram.Ares stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find Gabrielle.We were separated last night when we were attacked by Caesar's men and I fear that she is in serious trouble."

"Xena, I'm sure she's fine."

Ares put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me again.Please."

Xena closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"I'll never leave you again.I know what I feel now but I have to find Gabrielle.She's like family and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"And I don't know what I would do without _you_."

Ares started to kiss her neck but Xena moved away.

"You won't lose me, Ares, but I _have_ to do this.I'll be back.I promise."

Xena turned from Ares and left the temple, leaving Ares alone where he stood.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

** **

Xena mounted her horse and galloped off into the forest, looking for any sign that her friend had been there.She looked everywhere and then, leaning against a tree, was Gabrielle's staff.Xena dismounted and ran over to it.She picked it up and then looked around to see if she saw Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!Gabrielle!"She called out.

"Xena."Gabrielle faintly called from behind a tree.

Xena rushed to her side.

"Gabrielle… are you all right?"

Gabrielle breathed heavily.Xena looked at her and found an arrow that went right through her chest region, almost piercing her heart.

"I can't take it out, Gabrielle.If I do, you'll bleed to death."

Gabrielle gave no response.She was delirious.She had laid there all night with the arrow in her and it had taken it's toll.Xena knew that there wasn't much time to save her.She picked her up and laid her on the back of Argo.

"Stay with me, Gabrielle.Just stay with me.You'll be all right.I promise."

Xena mounded Argo and headed for Ares' temple once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

** **

When Xena reached the temple, she dismounted Argo and carried Gabrielle inside.Xena was becoming very worried because her friend did not act as if she were awake anymore.Xena put her on the bed and then looked around the room.

"Ares!"She cried out getting no response.

Ares was on Olympus when he suddenly heard the cries of his love calling for him.He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Ares, where are you?Ares!!"Xena called as fear began to build within her.

Ares appeared in front of her and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"Ga-Gabrielle…she's hurt badly and you're the only one who can save her.Please, Ares you have to help."Xena pleaded.

"I'll try but I don't know if I could do it again.I'm not even sure how I saved your life without loosing my immortality."

Ares walked over to Gabrielle and placed his hands over her chest.As the light began to glow from his fingers, Xena walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.Without breaking his concentration, he looked at Xena.

"I have faith in you."She said.

She closed her eyes and used all of her will power to help Ares heal Gabrielle.They both had their eyes closed and for one brief moment, Xena could feel a power serge through her body.It was as if Ares' powers were flowing through her and Xena knew that she was helping to save Gabrielle with Ares by her side.The love that they shared made it possible for Ares to have enough power to save Gabrielle.When the light faded Gabrielle opened her eyes and sat up.

Xena walked over to her, hugging her lovingly.

"I almost lost you.Don't you ever leave me again."The Warrior Princess cried.

Gabrielle didn't reply.Instead, she just hugged Xena.

Ares watched as the two friends expressed the love they had for one another.When Xena stood, Gabrielle looked behind Xena to find Ares standing here.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Gabrielle got up and walked over to Ares.

"You seem different somehow, Ares.It's almost like you are a completely different person.You're caring and compassionate.I thought it would take a miracle to see such a dramatic change in you."

"It _did _take a miracle..."Ares replied.

He walked over to Xena and put an arm around her.

"…and the miracles name is Xena."

Xena smiled at him and then at Gabrielle.

"So, you two are…"Gabrielle began.

"Yes.I love him, Gabrielle.I hope you understand."

"Xena… if it had been the old Ares that you loved, I wouldn't have understood but I can see that he's changed and if you love him then I'm all right with that."

"Thanks, Gabrielle.You're a good friend."She said smiling at her friend.

Ares looked at Xena.

"Are you going to leave me again?"He asked.

She sighed."No…never again.I want to be with you for as long as I live."

He smiled and then kissed her passionately, knowing that he finally had her back and that he would always be with her for as long as she lived.

Gabrielle watched them and she knew that there lives would be different but that was okay with her.As long as Xena was happy…she would be happy.


End file.
